Last Seconds
by MissyMcKinnon
Summary: The last seconds' and deaths' of our favorite Harry Potter characters from their POVs.
1. Sirius Black

Getting out of Grimmauled place at all anymore was quite the accomplishment. Especially if it was to go out and fight Death Eaters.

When Dumbledore's patronus informed me of the situation, I was hit by a mixed feeling of excitement and pure terror. _Finally_ I could leave this wretched house and go kick some Death Eater arse! But the Death Eater's who would be taking said beating were currently attacking my godson.

I waited for Moody, Tonks, Kingsley and Remus to arrive, then we all apparated to the Ministry. It took us a bit to get through security without being detected, but once we were through, we booked it through the halls until we came across a door. You could hear the fighting from this side of it. Why there weren't hundreds of aurors there already, I'll never know. It sounded bad.

Moody had to cast a number of spells to get the damn thing open, which took about five minutes. We all just stood to the side, listening to the spells being cast and the cries of pain from the other side of the door.

Once the door was opened, everything was sort of a blur. I remember seeing Harry helping the Longbottom boy to safety and fighting with a Death Eater that I didn't recognize. Everything started to clear when I saw Dolohov try to summon the prophecy out of Harry's hands. I felt a surge of anger as I subconsciously made the decision to ram into him, sending him flying.

I took a half a second to catch my breath before Dolohov was back on his feet and dueling me. I could see the rage burn like fire behind his pitch black eyes. He started moving his wand in a motion that I'd never seen before, performing a nonverbal spell, but he was interrupted by a loud scream of, _"PETRIFICUS TOTALUS!"_ Dolohov's arms and legs snapped together and he fell backwards, landing on his back.

I turn, wide eyed, to Harry, and an enormous grin covered my face. He looked so like James! It was uncanny!

"Nice one!" I yelled to him as I shoved his head out of the way of a few stunning spells. "Now I want to see you get out of-" We were interrupted, again, by a spell heading our way, but this one was bright green.

My eyes widened in fear, the reality of the situation finally setting in. I saw Tonks start to fall down a stone staircase while fighting Bellatrix.

"Harry, take the prophecy, grab Neville, and run!" I yelled as I run to fight Bella. I didn't see if he did as I'd asked.

As I fought Bellatrix, my thoughts were filled with her cold, shrill laughter, if you could call it that. We cast spells back and forth for a few minutes, each of us dodging each others attempts. It was too easy. She wasn't trying and I knew it.

When this piece of information came to light in my head, I felt insulted. _Was I not good enough for her to even waste her time to kill? Was I just that weak that she didn't even have to try?_

I wanted her to try, that was for sure. I wanted her to be worn out by the time her disgusting master called for her to retreat back to his slimey nest.

I had barely noticed that everyone else had stopped fighting when I yelled, "Come on, you can do better than that!" I could hear my voice echo through out the room.

All of the sudden, I bright light hit me square in the chest and damn did it hurt. I wasn't dead, not yet anyway, but I started to fall. I couldn't stop myself, I couldn't control my body.

The last thing I heard was Harry's devastating cry of, _"SIRUIS!"_ before I felt the veil envelop me, and everything

just

faded

away . . .


	2. Severus Snape

**AN: I didn't have book available when I wrote this, so the dialogue is from the movie, maybe a little different. Sorry!**

Strange.

In the past, when I've envisioned my death, I never thought it would look like this: me lying helpless on the floor, bleeding out. The Potter boy standing above me, an upset look on his face.

That is the worst part. Not the pain; his face. James' face. I would do anything not to be looking up at that face right now, but he has to know. He has to know about all of the things that Albus had in store for him.

I force my eyes to look into his and I freeze. _Lily_. When I look into Harry's eyes that's all I see._ Her_ eyes. My vision is flooded with _her_ face. _Lily_.

I can feel the tears well up in my eyes and start to fall down my face. I can feel the memories coming back to me.

Quickly, I motion towards my tear stained cheeks. "Take them," I manage. Harry gives me a confused look, but I can see the concentration on his face, as he tries to understand.

"Take them! Take them . . ." The tears start rolling down heavier out of frustration. I tilt my head away from him. _Why can't he understand that I'm trying to help him!_

I feel a cold object on my face and realize that while I was blubbering, he realized what I was trying to tell him and had the Granger girl fetch him a vile. I breathe a sigh of relief and a horrible pain bursts in my chest. I can practically taste death on my lips.

I take one last look at Potter's eyes, Lily's eyes, and feel at peace. Before I know what I'm doing, I say, "You have your mother's eyes."

The last thing I see is the look of shock and confusion on his face before everything goes black, a picture of Lily Evans' face forever in my mind.


	3. Ted Tonks

Being on the run was not as fun as they made it sound in those muggle movies. It's actually pretty bloody horrible, but don't tell my wife I said that. She'd have me back home and under a blanket in six seconds flat.

Don't get me wrong, I wish more than anything to be back with my Andromeda, sitting in front of a fire, drinking tea, but that would put her in danger. It could get her killed, and I won't let that happen.

Ever since I've found out that they were after me, I've been on the run with a couple of other Muggle-Borns, like myself, and a goblin. Dirk Cresswell, Gornuk the goblin, and Dean Thomas. All nice people, but the kid . . . Dean. He was seventeen, far too young to be in the middle of a war. It broke my heart

The four of us are sitting around the fire we made, talking about what we thought Harry Potter was doing right about now. We are somewhere just outside of Dufftown. It's the middle of the night.

"I reckon 'e's gone an' crawled in an 'ole, 'e 'as," states Gornuk. Dirk looked at him, offended.

"He's on the run from Voldemort, just like us!" he says loudly. "The only difference is that he's got a better reason!"

"Well," Gornuk reasons. "'E could end all 'dis sufferin' right now, if 'e 'ad the guts. But instead, 'e jus' 'ides, while we're sittin' ducks! 'E should be doin' somfin!"

"Would you be 'doin' somfin'? If it was you?" said Dirk. He eyed Gornuk with an expression the demanded an answer.

After a moment, Gornuk clears his throat to answer, but Dean cuts across him. "You lot don't know Harry Potter," he said evenly. His eyes were fixed on the fire, but he was looking through it, thinking. "He's out there doing something. Something that's gonna end all this. I don't know how, why or what, but I know that he's doing it, and not for himself. But for us."

We all look at the ground, ashamed of every bad though we've ever had about the boy.

Dean continues.

"He's not like those articles make him out to be. He cares. He's bloody brilliant and the best damn Seeker I've ever seen." There's a reminiscent look in his eyes. "If anyone could defeat Voldemort, Harry can."

Everyones silent. We all sit and ponder Deans words.

A twig snaps behind us and we all quickly turn towards it. There's three men standing there with their wands drawn.

"Well, wasn't that beautiful."

There's a flash of green light and, all of the sudden, Gornuk isn't sitting beside me anymore. He's laying face down on the ground: dead.

Without thinking, I grab Dean by the front of his shirt and drag him off to the side about five feet to hide. I see that Dirk has the same thought. When we are behind a tree, I throw him to the side and hiss, "RUN!"

But he's too slow. I pull my wand from my pocket as I hear the words, "Avada Kedavra!" screamed an a beam of green light going towards the tree behind which Dirk had taken refuge. I hear the thump of his body hitting the ground and tears threaten to fall down my face.

I take a deep breath and hit Dean with _expelliarmus_. He goes flying about fifty feet backwards. I summon one of our pillows to land under him so that he's not knocked out and can run away.

I take another breath.

_I love you, Dora._

I step outside from behind the tree and aim my wand at the pursuer.

_I love you, Andromeda._

I don't even open my mouth before I see a familiar green light for the third time that night. Only this time it's headed straight towards me.

_Please forgi . . ._


End file.
